


Damn That Bell

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Spn Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, getting caught, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for September's prompt for the Spn Writing Challenge! The prompt was "School Bell." </p><p>Rinnnnggg! </p><p>Gabriel swore loudly, whimpering as Sam withdrew his hand from Gabriel’s pants, cursing out the school bell. </p><p>“We need to leave. There are students using this room at four,” Gabriel panted, trying to regain his bearings. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, gimme a minute,” Sam growled, voice husky with desire as he readjusted himself in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn That Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is posted late because I forgot to upload it on Ao3. oops.

It started out like any other love story. But this one was always interrupted.

By the damned school bell.

 

Sam groaned softly as Gabriel nipped at his neck, making the archangel grin against his skin as he situated himself firmly between his boyfriend’s strong thighs.

“You like that don’t you Sammy,” Gabriel whispered, his breath tickling Sam’s throat.

“Dammit Gabe, stop teasing,” Sam rasped, tugging at Gabe’s shirt.

Gabriel chuckled and slid his hand down, covering Sam’s bulge.

“For me? Baby you must taste so sweet,” he purred, rutting his hips against the taller man.

Sam swore, head landing hard on the wall and accidentally shifting a metal pail and sending it onto the floor with a resounding crash. The lovers jumped apart, looking at the pail noisily come to a stop. They looked at each other, cheeks flushed, hair mused, lips swollen and clothes messy, and laughed.

“This is what we get when we try and fool around in a closet like teenagers,” Gabriel teased, reaching down to kiss Sam, who was still seated on the cardboard boxes.

“Yeah, but can’t deny that you don’t like it, now can you?” Sam smirked, pulling Gabriel’s face close to his, breaths mingling as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

_Riinngggg!_

  
The loud, shrill sound startled the lovers again, and Gabriel backed away suddenly, knocking into a mop, which toppled over and knocked Sam right on the forehead, then bounced off and hit that damned metal pail. The two of them froze, praying that no one heard that racket, but it seemed to have gone undetected. Sam quickly got up, careful to not hit any other appliances or bottles, and kissed Gabriel swiftly, before letting himself out of the closet. Gabriel waited, counting to sixty before he exited as well, eyes darting around for anyone who was looking at him oddly.

 

Two people though, noticed. Both brothers, but not to each other. Both together, and both laughing wickedly at seeing their siblings sneak out of the janitor’s closet.

“How long do you think it will take before they’re caught?” Dean asked, arm wrapped tightly around Cas, who was leaning against his boyfriend.

“Probably tomorrow. Did you not hear the amount of noise those two made? No wonder you call Sam a Moose,” Cas muttered, his gruff voice laced with humor.

Dean chortled and pulled away from his boyfriend to go teach Mechanics 101, while Cas headed to the opposite direction for Botany 102.

 

Their secret trysts were always in almost public places, at the seemingly most random times, and it was always, _always_ cut short by that _goddamned bell._

 

Gabriel had just ended a gruelling four hour consultation with a group of students, and was packing up to leave the classroom when his boyfriend sauntered in, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and resting his head atop Gabriel’s.

“Hey, how’d it go?” he asked, untangling himself to rub at Gabriel’s tense shoulders.

“Mmm that feels nice. It was fine. They still don’t get why there are rules to photography when some of the best pictures break every single one of them. It’s frustrating sometimes,” he groaned, feeling Sam’s fingers kneading into the deep muscle.

“Oh fuck,” Gabriel groaned loudly when Sam hit a particularly sore spot and Sam grinned wickedly.

“Do you know how good you sound?” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s ear, crowding him into the table and while he continued massaging his shoulders.

“Mmm… Sam,” Gabriel sighed, relaxing into his boyfriend’s touch.

He turned Gabriel around and kissed him hard, lifting him onto the desk right behind him. Gabriel returned the kiss with equal fervour, and heat built bewteen them quickly. Sam slipped his hand into Gabriel’s pants, stroking his length harshly.

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel keened, tugging hard on Sam’s hair.

Sam groaned and kissed Gabriel, trying to keep their volume down. He continued stroking, kissing and carressing his boyfriend, turning Gabriel into a mess of moans and gasps as he neared his release.

_Rinnnnggg!_

 

Gabriel swore loudly, whimpering as Sam withdrew his hand from Gabriel’s pants, cursing out the school bell.

“We need to leave. There are students using this room at four,” Gabriel panted, trying to regain his bearings.

“Yeah, sure, gimme a minute,” Sam growled, voice husky with desire as he readjusted himself in his pants.

They left just before the students came in, with their lecturer behind them, grinning as if he knew something they didn’t.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to his lover.

_Nearly caught them again. Saved by the bell. – D_

 

This time, the bell rings again, but they ignore it. They should have listened.

The lovers were frantic hands and desperate mouths, tasting, touching, feeling. The need to be with one another was stronger than it had been. Both had been busy marking mid-terms and barely saw each other, running from one meeting to another, marking till the wee hours of the morning before falling asleep in front of the papers.

But today, finally, they had some alone time.

Hidden away in Sam’s office, the two worked quickly, shedding clothes as quickly as they could without losing touch of one another. Sam pulled Gabriel to the desk, setting him firmly on top, large hands holding him down while he rutted, their cocks brushing against one another. Both gasped at finally being able to touch one another, to feel each other’s skin, to run their hands through the other’s hair. Gabriel whimpered when he heard the cap pop, and hissed when he felt Sam’s fingers pressing against his rim, pushing in, not wasting any time. Gabriel gripped the desk, moaning as he felt Sam’s long fingers brush his prostate, sending him into a world of sensation.

“Sammy, more, p-please,” Gabriel whined, and Sam inserted another finger, pumping in and out easily.

Gabriel writhed under Sam’s ministrations, his length hard from the stimulation. Sam used his free hand and held Gabriel down firmly, adding in another finger, causing Gabriel to keen loudly, arching off the table.

“Sam, now please,” he begged, and Sam complied, squeezing more lube onto his length.

_Riiinnnggg!_

 

Sam and Gabriel heard it, but ignored the bell, too far gone to really care anymore. Sam pushed in slowly, allowing Gabriel to adjust, before pulling out, and slamming home, cockhead brushing his prostate. Gabriel gasped, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and urging him to continue.

“Fuck, yes,” Sam growled, taking Gabriel’s dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

 

Gabriel writhed, the sensations quickly becoming too much as he clenched hard around Sam’s dick, white strips painting both their chests and stomach. Sam continued pounding into his boyfriend, coming soon after.

 

They lay sated on Sam’s desk, trying to catch their breath as they lightly caressed, not wanting to burst their bubble just yet. They didn’t realise that the door was being opened until they heard a very horrified “FUCK!”

They jumped and saw Dean and Cas gaping at them, a mix of amusement and sheer horror on his face.

“Dammit Sammy! Can’t you keep it in your pants till you got home?” Dean grimaced, looking anywhere but at the couple. “And for god’s sake, LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!” He yelled, shutting it firmly before they practically fleed.

 

Gabriel winked at Sam, who looked confused.

 

“Should’ve listened to the school bell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
